Frozen
by BlushippingZutara
Summary: Based off the new movie. Kisara has a power to which she carries the strict policy, 'conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show.' But what does she do when that policy also closes her off from her sister, Serenity, and later, her own kingdom?


Hello everyone! This is a birthday present to Autobot00001. Happy birthday man!

* * *

The northern lights danced across the sky, shining into the room belonging to two small girls. One was cuddling into her blue-and-white-lace pillow. Her long white hair was braided and fell off the pillow, parts of hair sneaking around her neck and blue nightgown. Her pale-white skin glowed in the moonlight.

"Kisara! PSSST!" whispered the other little girl as she clamored to reach the top of the bed with her pudgy, three-year-old hands. Kisara groaned in her feigned sleep-state as the other girl climbed on top of her sister. The tiny girl's auburn hair fell around her neck and she was dressed in a green nightgown.

"Serenity, go back to bed!" Kisara said as she pushed at her sister. The girl rolled over on her back and lay a hand on her forehead.

"I can't," she sighed dramatically. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. SO we have to play!" Kisara smiled slyly.

"GO play by yourself!" she whispered as she shoved her sister off her bed. Serenity landed on her rear with an "Oof!" She sat there for a moment before a smile crept over her face. She climbed back onto her sister's bed and forced an eyelid up, peeking at the blue eye underneath.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Serenity asked as she removed her hand. Kisara's eyes opened with an excited light. The girls leapt off the bed and in seconds, Kisara pulled on a pair of white socks and blue slippers while Serenity yanked on her rubber snow boots. The younger grabbed hold of her sister's hand and started pulling her out of their room. "Come on, come on, come on!" Serenity squealed as they raced down the hall and large staircase. Kisara tried shushing her giddy sibling to no avail.

THe girls burst into the large ballroom where moonlight was shinging through the windows, making a snowflake on the floor. Kisara burst into laughter as she shut the doors. Serenity grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards the lighted floor.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Serenity giggled as the two came to a stop. Kisara smiled as she rubbed her hands together. A small blue light appeared between her palms and she opened her hands, revealing tiny snowflakes that shot around over her fingertips, leaving small blue trails in the air.

"Ready?" Serenity nodded, the snowflakes' light reflecting in her grey-green eyes. Kisara pulled the snowflakes towards her chest, curling around them for a second before standing up straight and reaching to the ceiling. The snowflakes did the same and exploded into the air, turning into a million flakes.

"This is amazing!" Serenity squealed as she leapt and danced around in the falling snow. Kisara bent down and smiled at her sister as she came to face her.

"Watch this," she said as she tapped her foot on the floor. Instantly ice covered it, letting the two girls slide a little as snow banks began to build around pillars and the twin thrones. Serenity squealed in delight as she slid a few inches from her sister.

Immediately the girls set to work, Kisara rolling the bottom of the snowman into existence and Serenity building the body. Kisara ended up with a more rectangular piece than round and Serenity plopped a disproportionate body nearly a quarter of the bottom's size on top. The girls giggled as Kisara started making the head, directing her sister to go to the fireplace behind the thrones and collect sticks for the arms and coal for the eyes and buttons. Serenity completed her task and sat down in her mother's throne as Kisara put a diamond-shaped head on top of the body and stuck the coal and sticks where they belonged.

Serenity was making fish-faces when Kisara turned the snowman around, showing she'd added a slight overbite to the face. She hid behind the creation and took hold of his arms.

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Kisara said in an attempt at a male voice. Serenity's legs were in motion before she hit the floor.

"I love you Olaf!" she squealed as she threw her arms around the head, smiling at her giggling sister. Serenity took hold of Olaf's arms as Kisara turned her back against the snowman and began to push the two over the icy floor with her powers. Serenity hung tightly to Olaf's twig arms as she squealed in pure delight as the three "danced".

Kisara's powers formed large hills of snow in the middle of the room and once Serenity was bored of dancing with Olaf, she started insisting that the two go down the hills like slides. Kisara smiled and took her sister's hand, leading her up the largest hill and sitting her down in front of her before the two went down.

"Tickle-bumps!" Serenity giggled as they came to a stop, sending the tiny auburn-haired child into another pile of soft snow. She reappeared giggling as her nose turned pink. She leapt from the snowbank with a squeal.

"Hang on," Kisara said in a mock-warning voice as she created another pile where her sister landed. Serenity started jumping from new hill to new hill, each one becoming higher than the last and the tiny girl completely oblivious to the danger she was in.

"Catch me!" she giggled as she leapt again. Kisara made another hill, now starting to get a little worried at the pace her sister was jumping at.

"Gotya!" she said, still trying to sound joyful. Serenity started jumping faster and giggling as she did. "Wait!" Kisara called, making two more hills. "Slow down!" Serenity paid no heed as she landed again. Kisara slipped in preparation to make the next hill and landed on her side just as Serenity jumped. "Serenity!" she screamed, all joy replaced with pure terror as she raised her hand.

The light shot from her palm and streaked in Serenity's direction. Kisara's blue eyes watched as it hit her sister in the head, sending her rolling into another hill. Kisara struggled to breathe for a moment as her sister remained still. The whitette shoved herself to her feet and ran to her sister, cradling her head in her lap.

"Serenity..." Kisara gasped as a lock of Serenity's auburn hair turned as white as her own and her skin became cold. The tiny girl gasped, scanning the room desperately before starting to cry. "MAMA! PAPA!" she screamed as she curled around her baby sister's still form. The ice under the two turned from clear to white, all traces of anything fun - the hills and Olaf - all crumbled into snow as their creator wiped at her tears, still trying to keep her sister warm. "I-It's okay Renie," she whispered, half-choked with her tears. "I've got you." The sound of banging against the doors caught the child's attention just as her parents appeared.

Her father, a well-dressed man in his earlier thirties with auburn hair and blue eyes, stared in horror at the scene. Her mother, a woman with pale-blonde hair, thin frame and green-grey eyes, gasped at the sight of Serenity.

"Kisara, what have you done?" the king demanded. The two raced forward, being careful of the ice. "This is getting out of hand!" Kisara shook her head.

"It was an accident," she insisted, holding her sister closer. "I'm sorry Serenity," she whispered just before her mother wrenched the still girl from her arms.

"She's ice-cold!" she gasped as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"I know where we need to go," the king said as he stood and left the room, Kisara quick to follow.

The king raced to the library, hardly wasting any time as he snatched a red-bound book off the shelf and opened it. A piece of parchment fluttered to the ground as he did. Kisara picked it up, only to have it snatched away.

Faster than Kisara could register, her entire family was galloping out of the castle. Her father held her before him while her mother held Serenity, wrapped up in a thick blanket. The whitette could feel tears in her throat as she saw how helpless and tiny and pale her sister looked.

* * *

BZ: And that is all for now. Please review.


End file.
